Toeto
by FlorLee329
Summary: Etto Etto, es Toeto. Una chica tímida se instalo en el centro de mi ser, por lo que no puedo confesar mis sentimientos... Drabble, dedicado a kmylitha16, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


¡HOLA!

Aquí estoy yo con otro pequeño fic…

**Ishi:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Camila-nee-san!

**Flor:** ¬¬ Si, feliz cumpleaños Camila-chan n_nU

**Pepe:** Bien, esta historia está dedicada a Camila-san

**Mila: **¡Hola! Aun no regreso xD

**Papa:** Bien, esperamos que te guste, Camila-chan ^-^

**Cuca: **Y comenzamos n_n

_**Declaración: **_Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así Blossom y Brick serian más serios, serian fríos, pero a la vez serian amigables, y serian flexibles (no del cuerpo, si no con la forma de tomar decisiones)… los demás personajes serian más serios, y los RRB tendrían un mejor peinado xD). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento

_**Declaración 2: **_Toeto no me pertenece (si fuera así… no lo sé, me encanta ese video tal y como es ^-^). La utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento

_**Advertencias: **_Universo Alterno, OoC, Drabble, Adaptación de Toeto en Vocaloid

* * *

**Toeto**

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos naranjas caminaba tranquilamente por las banquetas de un hermoso parque, su largo cabello estaba suelto en su espalda, y parte de él se escondía debajo de un gorro con orejas de gato color blanco, su cuerpo de doce años estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido carmesí, lo que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos rosas. Un balón de plástico chocó contra uno de sus pies, rebotando lentamente, ella se percató de esto, y se agachó por él como acto reflejo

_ ¡Toeto! ¡El balón!_ pidió una joven de cabellos negros y radiantes orbes verdes, mientras veía a la joven con paciencia, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí

_ ¡M-Mi nombre no es Toeto, es Blossom!_ exclamó la chica al tirar el balón hacia la joven que tenía delante, la morena solo sonrió, y tomó el balón, para luego sonreír al ver al chico que se acercaba a su amiga

_ Ambos son bellos_ comentó la voz suave del joven que se había acercado a Toeto, ella solo lo volteó a ver, y al instante se escondió detrás de uno de los arboles que se encontraban al lado de la banqueta

_ A-Arigatô_ soltó con un leve sonrojo, no le dirigía la mirada al joven, simplemente veía al suelo, aún sonrojada, sintió un fuerte calor en su pecho, y su pulso se aceleró, ese era el efecto que Brick Him causaba en ella

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ preguntó el pelinaranja viendo a la joven con duda

_ N-Nada_ respondió nerviosamente, apretando un poco su sombrero de gato, comenzó a sentir una presión en el estomago, _mariposas, _pero el joven no se percató de eso, siempre lo hacía cuando se acercaba a ella, no sabía cómo evitar esa reacción

_ ¿Sabes? Creo que me odias_ comentó el joven acercándose un poco más a la chica

_ ¡E-Eso es mentira!_ aclaró nerviosamente, levantando un poco su mirada

_ Entonces… ¿Me amas?_ susurró el joven acercándose más a la chica, ella realmente le interesaba, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo

_ E-Etto…_ la joven no supo cómo responder, apretó más su sombrero de gato, y bajó la mirada, viendo directamente al suelo

_ Eso me aclara que en realidad me odias_ soltó en un susurro

_ ¡Eso no es verdad!_ exclamó la chica, sabía que algún día tenía que decírselo, pero no podía evitar ponerse tan nerviosa delante de él, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus orbes rosas, y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

_ ¿Q-Que pasa?_ preguntó Brick nerviosamente acercándose un poco más a la joven, ella, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que alejarse un poco más del pelinaranja, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí, y corrió dejando pasmado al joven. Sabía que tenía que decirlo, pero no supo cuando esa chica tímida se apoderó de su ser, Toeto, esa era su nueva personalidad. Algún día, cuando Toeto saliera de su ser, le diría al chico sus sentimientos

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

**Flor:** Bien, este fue mi primer verdadero Drabble, porque fueron 500 palabras completas en la historia xD

**Pepe:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Camila-san!

**Cuca:** Ah, sí, no sabemos cuándo es martes en Chile, así que nos esperamos hasta que fuera martes en México, por eso lo subimos hasta ahora n_n

**Papa:** Nos vemos luego ^-^

**Ishi y Mila:** ¡SAYO!


End file.
